Harry Potter Parodies and Short Stories
by Ryokko-Chan
Summary: Just a few little parodiesshort stories intended for the sole reason to make you laugh. [Well, hopefully.]
1. Nimbus 2001

Oi..just trying to do something to stop my writer's block. Umm..it's a parody to the song "Bicycle Race" by Queen. Say anything bad about them and die. . Same goes for Elton John! cough Yeah..I've been listening to too many of my mom's cd's.. . Anyways! I hope this makes you roll on the floor laughing! D Er..I'd settle for a giggle..XD

**::::Nimbus 2001::::**

Harry sat on his Firebolt, humming a song as Draco Malfoy flew by him. He scoffed. "Potter, you sing terribly!" Harry rolled his eyes. "For your information, Malfoy, I was _humming.._But since you mentioned it..I think I'll sing now!" Malfoy frowned. "Please don't-" "And you can join in whenever!" Malfoy stared at Harry awkwardly.

_Niimbus!! Niimbus! Niimbus!! I want to ride my..Niimbus! Niimbus! Niimbus! _**"But you ride a Firebolt, Potter.."** _I want want to ride my Niimbus! I was to ride my broom. I want to ride my Niimbus! I want to ride it where I fly!_ **"Shut up Malfoy! This is my parody, not yours!"**

_You say snake, I say Lion! You say green, I say say red! You say Voldemort I say hey man! that was never my scene and I don't like potions! You say soy, I sauce! You say God, hear my voice! You say Lord, I say Christ! I don't believe in Pettigrew, Mcgonagle or Voldemort! _**"Yes you do..Potter your song is so stupid!" Harry rolled his eyes. "Draco! You're ruining my song! Shut it!" **

_All I wanna do is..Niimbus! Niimbus! Niimbus! I want to ride my Niimbus! Niimbus! Niimbus! I want to ride ride my Niimbus! I want to ride my broom! I want to ride my Niimbus I want to ride my.._**"C'mon Malfoy! Sing along!" Malfoy scoffs. "No! Well, alright. The song's catchy!" **

_Quidditch races are coming your way! So forget all your homework oh yeah! Gryffindor/Slytherin girls will be flying today! So look out for those beauties oh yeah! On your mark, get set..GO!_

_Quidditch race! Quidditch race! Quidditch race! _**Long pause as bells ring "See Malfoy? Isn't this fun?" Malfoy coughed. "Errr...noo.." Alex (Author) cuts in. "Hey guys, I'm gonna cut some of the song..sorry!" Harry blinked. "Hey! That's no fair! I like this song!" Draco's jaw dropped. "You have no right to do this! I will SUE YOU!!" Alex smirks. "Oh yeah?" All of a sudden Draco appeared in a pink floral dress. "Oho..I'm evil!"**

**Harry bursts out laughing, as Draco blushes furiously. "Ok ok! Fine! I won't sue you!" Alex changes him back, and goes back to the song..**

_You say butter, I say beer! You say say where? I say here. Buurger! I say cool it man, I don't want to be Headmaster of Hogwarts! _**"Or do I? Bwahaha!" Draco looks at Harry awkwardly. **

_You say GASP! I say EEK! Pumpkin Juice? I say please! Essay's due tomorrow I say crap! I don't wanna be in the tournament for Beaxbeaton or Duurmstrang! All I want to do is Niimbus! Niimbus! Niimbus! I want to ride my Niimbus! Niimbus! Niimbus! I want to ride my Niimbus! Niimbus! Niimbus! I want to ride my Nimbus, I want to ride it where I fly.._

"Whoo! Glad that's over!" Malfoy said nervously. Alex cuts in again since there is a lack of characters. "Ha ha! You enjoyed it! I said so because I'm the author!" Harry blinks. "Hey..you're not supposed to be in this story.." Alex blinks. "Hmm...aha! I know! I'll turn myself into a Mary-Sue! Whoo! That sounds like fun!" Alex runs away laughing evily.

Draco and Harry raised an eyebrow as they watched the crazed author run away. "Umm..so..do you want to sing it..again?" Harry said smiling. Draco looked around, to make sure the coast was clear. "Yeah!"

**::::Le Gasp. End of Chapter One!::::**

Heehee! Yes I know nimbus has one 'i' but still, just so it goes with the song. Next chapter is..not a song! Guess what? New student comes to Hogwarts! Hmm..I wonder who it is.. . Just so you know, NONE of this is to be taken seriously. I was bored. By the way, I'll post this now. I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the songs I use. Well, I own the words I wrote, but the original words, or the tune, or anything. Yeaaah..so..um..don't Sue me!

Malfoy: Bwaha! I will SUE YOU! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY!

Author: Scoots away So..umm..chapter two is coming up sooooon! XD


	2. New Girl Comes to Hogwarts

Alright! Chapter two! W00t W00t! XD So erm..this might take two or three chapters to finish, but..yeah.. . Here it iiiish! And by the way, the 'disclaimer' is in my last author notes in the first chapter. Okay!

**::::New Girl Comes to Hogwarts::::**

Harry, Ron, Draco, and George were sharing a compartment. Draco was in there by force, and George was bored. "Excuse me, is there room in here for me?" The four boys turned their heads, and their jaws dropped as they looked at the girl. She had long, raven black hair and violet purple eyes. She smiled brightly, and Harry nodded. She sat next to Draco. "My name's Alex!" Harry cleared his throat.

"Hello Alex. I'm Harry Potter. I love your eyes, they're so..beautiful.." Alex blushed, as George, Ron, and Draco glared at him. "Thank you. I can change them to a sapphire blue, or an emerald green, or ruby red whenever I feel like it! I have whats called 'gem eyes'.." Ron had a goofy smile on his face. "I'm Ron Weasley. Alex do you have a boyfriend?"

As Alex smiled, her eyes shined. "No, I don't. Why do you ask Ron?" George kicked his brother and turned to this beautiful girl. "Where are you from, Alex..?" Alex turned to George. "I transferd here from California!" Now it was Draco's turn to speak. "So, do you know what house you're in?" Alex smiled. "They couldn't chose, so I'm in both Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

The boys' eyes lit up. "And which dorm will you be sleeping in?" Alex's eyes changed to it's blue color. "I'll be switching off every week.." Draco sighed. "Alex, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend!" George shoved him. "No way! Alex, what about me?" Ron kicked his brother. "Hey back off! She wants to be my girlfriend, right Alex?"

Harry scoffed. "Yeah right, she wants to be mine! Right Alex? Alex?" The boys looked at the girl who was smiling at a note. "Sorry! I just got a boyfriend!" A boy with brown spikey hair opened the compartment door. "Hey Patrick!" She smiled and stood up. "Well, it was nice meeting you all! I'll see you later!"

As Alex left, all four of the boys rolled their eyes. "Well, that's the last time I'll ever fight over a girl.." Harry said. George shrugged. "You know, and I had this great idea too. Ron could have her when her eyes were red, Draco green, Harry blue, and me violet.." Everyone raised an eyebrow at George. "You know..that could actually work.." Draco said, thoughtfully.

Everyone stroked their chin. "Hmm..what about Patrick?" Harry said. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but froze as another girl walked in. "Hey. I'm Cali! I'm new to Hogwarts and got into Gryffindor..I was wondering if I could sit with you boys?" She had long layered blond hair with silver eyes. Draco smirked. "Why, yes Cali. I'll show you around. Are you sure you're not in Slytherin?"

Cali smiled. "Actually, I'm in both!" The four boys exchanged glances, as the girl sat by Harry. De Ja Vu? I think so!

**::::That was shorter then I expected..::::**

Seriously though, I thought this would take up two chapters..XD Guess I was..erm..wrong..XD So..I think next I'm going something that is probably overused, but I swear..it never gets old..XD Er..I'm sorry all my chapters are so short as well..;;


	3. Toxic To My Brain

Whee! I'm hoping to get quite a few chapters up before I sleep. I am DETERMIND! XD Here's the extremly overused, yet extremly funny chapter! Whoo! Waah! I'm watching A Little Princess, and I just passed the part when Sara gives a peice of..some kind of bread thing to a poor child, and they give her a flower. It's soo sad! sniff And that dumb Miss Minchin is such a-! Ok, I'll spot rambling..XD

**::::Things I Wish I'd Never Seen..::::**

"Everyone! Please settle down! I have a special announcement to make from Professor Snape!" Dumbledore took a quick look at the note Snape gave him, and raised an eyebrow. He looked behind him, where a stage had been set up. He cleared his throat. "Well..I'll just let you figure this out on your own.." The Headmaster took a seat as the curtains on the stage opened.

Harry blinked. He did not like where this was going. Well, he really didn't like where anything with Snape involved was going, but he knew this was something to worry about when he heard the music. Snape walked out of the stage with tight silver pants, and no shirt. **(Much like Scott Weiland's in "Slither"..XD)** There was a bunch gasps, and a few wistles.

"Baby can't you see, I'm calling! A guy like you, should wear a warning! It's dangerous, I'm falling.." Ron's jaw dropped. "Holy Shi-! What the heck's going on!" Hermione found this all terribly disturbing. "There's no escape, I can't wait. I need a hit baby give me it. Your dangerous, I'm loving it!" Draco coughed, almost choking on his food. This was so weird!

"Too high, can't come down! It's got my head spinning round and round..Can you feel me now?" Up on the teachers table, everyone was looking down at their food disturbed. Everyone accept Professor Sprout! She was smiling. "Whoo! Go Snapeh!" Few students stared at her awkwardly, but everyone else was still looking at Snape bewildered.

"With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride! You're toxic I'm slipping under! The taste of a poison paradiiise! I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic!" Snape winked at Sprout, which was even more disturbing. "Oh goodness..I think I'm going to throw up.." Harry said, pushing his plate away from him. "And I love what you do don't you know that you're toxic!"

Lavander tapped Ron on the shoulder. "Do you think your brothers had something to do with this?" Ron shrugged.

**FLASHBACK**

"Snape, if it's what you've always wanted to do, you should do it!" George said to his potions professor. Snape sighed. "No no..it would ruin my reputation!" Fred smirked. "Ok..I'll make it hard on you. Either do what you want to do, or George and I will show the whole school this!" Fred pushed play on a remote he had, and something showed up on the tv.

It showed the professor singing in the shower. "We all live in the yellow submarine, bum bum bum, yellow submarine, bum bum bum, yellow submarine. We all-" "Ok ok! I'll do it! Just..don't show that to ANYONE!" Snape snarled. The twins smirked. "Rightio, Severus. Can I call you Severus?"

Snape opened his mouth to say no, but paused when he saw George holding up the tape. The professor didn't answer, as the two boys went out. Snape leaned over to the side to make sure they were gone. As he was grading papers, he started to sing. "We all live in the yellow submarine, bum bum bum, yellow submarine, bum bum bum, yellow submarine.."

**END FLASHBACK**

"It's getting late to give you up. I took a sip from my devil's cup, slowly it's taking over me.." Snape started to do some 'dirty dancing' which was just terribly disturbing. "Too high can't come doown..it's in the air and it's all around. Can you feel me now?" Over somewhere else, Fred and George were laughing hysterically. "I love modern technology!" George said, smiling.

"Wait a second. If we can't have anything electrical here..how did we do all this?" Fred said, blinking. George shrugged. "Who..cares..?" The twins shrugged, and continued laughing. Snape did the chorus three times untill finally..

"Intoxicate me now, with your loving now, I think I'm reading now..I think I'm reading now..Intoxicate me now with your loving now I think I'm ready now.." Everything was quite. All that could be heard was Fred and George giving him a standing ovation, and Professor Sprout whopping and hollering. "I never thought I'd see the day..when Snape sings Britney Spears.."

Hermione shook her head. "That's something I wish I'd never seen..."

**::::Wow..that was creepy, yes?::::**

Ha ha! That was fun! D And Toxic! I love that word..Toxic..whooo..it's like..the song I hate yet I love it. OMG! I HAVE THE BEST IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD Hey, it's ten and I'm watching Whose Line is in Anways? Give me a break..XD


	4. Starbucks

Heehee! This is gonna be fuuun! 'Cause I said so. Yesh, my word is laaaw. Raw Law. Raw Law Saw Maw..ok so that's not a real world but I was on a roll! XD Soo..umm..here it goooes! Yaay..:3 Oh! And I know the idea was weird but I swear I abosolutly LOVE that comercial! XD Anyways..yeah.. . 

**::::Starbucks::::**

Draco started walking around the grassy area. He opened a can of soda he had.

_Draco! Draco Draco Draco! Draco Draco Dracccco! Drake's the man, going to school. Got his robes, got at-tit-tude!_ **"AH! Potter what are you doing! And my name's Draco not Drake! Wasn't one song enough for you!?" Harry smiled. "Of course not! And Draco is two sylabols!"** _Middlescholarship is right in his grasp, it's a dream he will always let die!_

**"What? Harry! I would love to get a scholarship! You are insane!" **_Drake's the man of the hour he's the king of the snake's. Quidditch players have finally met their rival.._

**"Wow. I'm starting to like your songs Harry!" smirked Draco. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah.."**

_When his Quidditch pack opens on the way to the top he knows one day he just could become! Keeeeeper!_

Draco looked at Harry awkwardly. There was a long pause until Draco started singing.

_Harry! Harry Harry Harry! Harry Harry Harry.._

**::::Oh come on! It's a commerical this was supposed to be short!::::**

It's true! Comercials can't be long. I just love this song though..Sigh Umm...so..yeah! D I'm gonna go to sleep now..I'm pooped. Night!


	5. HP and the other malfy

Yes, fear me. I'm writting chapter 5 and I'm not even sure if my story has appeared yet! I hope someone reviews soon, I'm having soooo much fun with this fic. Anyways, here's something just a tad bit diffrent! Ok, ok..extremly diffrent! I feel like being lazy and this seems like fun. Try not to strain your eyes _too_ much..and also..a lot of these typos I made on accident, but I decided to keep them for the sake of this story..XD

**::::HP and the other malfy::::**

(hey everyone!1 this is teh 1st fic i've written so i hpe you like it!! -Iris Riddle0

1 day harry POter was as skool when pro. dumbledoor announced sumthing. "we have a new student comin today welcome Angelique Malfoy!1!!" every1 looked up where the prof. was standing. there was a girl there who lookd just like draco she has long bloned hair and pretty green eyes. she sat at the gryffindor table, next to harry. "hello! i'm Angelique, and i am draco's cousin. but i'm nice.." harry potter gaped at her because she was so beautiful. harry imeediatley asked the girl to be his girlfriend. angelique smiled and accepted, as the 2 started to kiss then prof. d announced that another student was here and her name was Myshell Snape and everyone gasped because she was so beautiful and snape was so ugly she had realllly pretty blavk hair, and black eyes. her skin was pale, but it was opretty. she was also in gryffindor and she sat on the other side of harry all of a sudden she kissed him and angelique got mad. "y did u do taht??!!! harry's my boyfriend avada kedevra!!!!!!!1111!" the girl yelled but Myshell dodged it easeily. "well i want him to be my boyfriend, avada kedevra!" angelique also dodged it. harry smirked he was so happy that girls were fighting over him. Meanwhile, draco stood up and walked over to myshell you are so pretty" he said, and myshell smiled. "thank u" draco handed her a rose. "awww u r so sweet!" she said smiling. draco blushed, and looked at her chest. (we couldn't forget the real darco now could we?) a lttle later lupin came up to this other knew girl named Aimee Jesurella. she was teachers aide who was 23 so lupin walkedu p to her. "i'm sorry i just noticed that u r so pretty and i was wondering if you wan ted to help techar my dada class" aimee smiled. "of curse i will u r so cute too and i hope that we can get marrioed some day!" lupin smiled, but everyone gasped as yet another girl came in. she had long black hair, and beatiful blue eyes but you couldn't sed anythng because she had a hood on, and she had a wna d in her hand. "every1 i am Iris Riddle, Lord VOldemorts daughterr!!!" everybody gasped, as she pulled down her hood and quickly killed Myshell, and Angelique. the 2 girls died dramatically in Harry and Dracos arms. "i'll kill you for thsi! avada keverda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111" draco yelled, but Iris was too quick and she dodged it. "you boys i just did you a great favor. these 2 grls were death eaters and they were gonna kill u!" all of teh peoples gasped again but iris smiled. "don't worry i killed my father and so voldemort's gone now!" everyone cheered for this new girl and she sudenly killed 50 dementors that came w/o getting a skratch and so every1 loved her. at the end of the year aimee and remus got married so she's aimee lupin now and they live in france except during the skool year where they live at hogwarts and iris bekame harrys new gf tho she was secretly in love with draco as well.

**:::::Umm...teh ennnd!::::**

Umm..yeah I was bored..XD That was for sheer amusement and amazingly I have seen fics worse than this. Anyways, no one's reviewd yet. . That's a bit sad, but eh..I'm having fun with this! XD I'm not ashamed to laugh at my own jokes! XD Later!


	6. Death Eaters

Hey kiddies! Guess what time it is? 

Little 5 Year Old Children: It's time for anoder soong!

  
Whoo! More Draco torture! This is fun..3D --Alex's Ebil Face. Look at it sideways..XD Anywaays let's goooo! Annd a note the Weasleys-Girl 35. This is supposed to be stupid! D I know, I know..bad way of getting ride of boredom but somebody had to do it! Well..er..no one had to..I just wanted to.. . Anywho..Oh oh! Need to answer one more review! Sarahlouhardy! Thaaaanks for all the complements! Chapter five was supposed to be badly written..; Annnywaaays..XD

**::::Death Eater::::**

Draco ran quickly around the lake. "I've had enough of Potter and his songs-ACK!" Draco fell backwards. He was going to insult the person he bumped into, but his look changed to one of terror. "Oh..no..no no! It can't be you!" The figure smirked. "Hello Draco.." Draco screamed. "Potter! I'm not going to sing another one of your damned songs!" Harry, I mean the figure, pouted. "Awww..pleaase Draco? I'm sure the readers love it!"

Draco scoffed. "Who cares about the readers?" Yet again, Draco was placed in a pink floral dress, this time with heels. "I do!" the author yelled. Draco groaned loudly. "I swear! ONE DAY I'M GOING TO WRITE A STORY!" Draco yelled. The author rolled her eyes. "Here's a great example! See? You did not satisfy one of my readers! So do good on this song!" There was a poof and the author disappeared.

Draco grumbled, but a huge grin apperead on Harry's face. "Alright! Let's get it started!" Draco groaned. "Oh no.."

_Blue wand ready, early spellin', killin' the wizards of the band..Angry eyed, pirate's dial, to tell them to get the music man. _**"Potter..again..this just proves that you're a complete idiot.." Draco mumbled. **

_Angry Wizards, oh you must have seen them. Cursing in the sand. And now there on me, trying to haunt me, Death Eating in my heaad.._**Draco rolled his eyes. "No way I'm singing this thing! Can we sing the Nimbus one again..?" he coughed. Harry blinked. **

_Voldie freaks. Out in the streests. Handing tickets out to the show..turning back. They just laugh. "Avada Kedevra!" and they're gone..Leading man..he makes a stand. In the Potter household. Looking on, they say the spell! The words they know, the wands they hold. _**Draco started humming a bit. "Voldie freaks..out in the streets.." the boy started to sing along. **

_But oh how it feels so creepy, right here with no one near but only you..and you won't listen! When I say softly..slowly! Don't shoot me, Death Eaters! Oh look! Is that a bird? Lay the wand down in those sheets of linen..I don't want this to be my last day! Don't shoot me, Death Eaters! Oh look! Is that a bird? Lay the wand down in those sheets of linen..I don't want this to be my last day!_

**Draco sniffed lightly. "This song is so sad.." Harry sighed. "Draco..you're completly out of character.." Draco sighed as well. "Blame the author.." **

_Blue wand ready, early spellin', killin' the wizards of the band..Angry eyed, pirate's dial, to tell them to get the music man. Angry Wizards, oh you must have seen them. Cursing in the sand. And now there on me, trying to haunt me, Death Eating in my heaad.._

_But oh how it feels so creepy, right here with no one near but only you..and you won't listen! When I say softly..slowly! Don't shoot me, Death Eaters! Oh look! Is that a bird? Lay the wand down in those sheets of linen..I don't want this to be my last day! Don't shoot me, Death Eaters! Oh look! Is that a bird? Lay the wand down in those sheets of linen..I don't want this to be my last day!_

Both Draco and Harry broke out into tears. "That..was..so..sad!" Draco cried. Harry nodded. "Happy song next time?" Draco paused and looked at Harry. What makes you think there's going to be a next time..?"

**::::-Sniff sniff- End..::::**

Ok! In case you didn't know, that was to the tune of Elton John's "Tiny Dancer"..Whoo! Ok! On to chappie seeeveeen!


	7. Malfoy Can Fly!

So yeah, someone said that I needed a spell check in another chapter..it was supposed to be crappy writting. :3 Well. I should be working on some other fics. Haha. Ah whatever. Stress relief, here I come!

**::::Chapter 7 - Malfoy Can Fly!::::**

"Draco! Draco! Wait! I've got another song-"

"NO! Potter, No. No more songs! Merlin, if I hear one more of them.."

"Aw, c'mon, you know you like them!"

"No! I don-well, maybe just a bit.." Harry smirked.

"Haha! Well, here I go then.."

_Malfoy singing in the dead of night. Take my broken wand and learn to fight. All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise._ **"You know, Potter. Your songs would be better if they actually made sense!" Harry stuck his tounge out. "Let's see you come up with something better!"**

_Malfoy singing in the deaf of night. Take these sunken ships and learn to sail. All your life you were only waiting for this evil to set you free._ **"Huh?" Draco stared at Harry.**

_Malfoy fly, Malfoy fly, into the light of a dark black night! _**"Heh, yup thats right. Draco, the flying Malfoy." Harry blinked. "Uh, Draco. We can all fly. There are these things called _brooms_." Draco narrowed his eyes. "You know what? You should be happy I'm letting you do this song!" Harry shushed him. "SHH! Dance break! Draco, dance with me!" Draco blinked. "Mmm..okay, no." Harry grabs Draco and they dance anyways. "Why Malfoy, I didn't know you did ballet!" "Me neither." **

_Malfoy fly, Malfoy fly, into the light of a dark black night! Malfoy singing in the dead of night, take this broken wand and learn to fight. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise.._

"Wow, Potter. That was actually..kind of soothing." Harry sniffed.

"Ah, just a bit. What's up with me and sappy songs lately? I need to get this party started!" Harry jumped up at the idea and ran to set up for the next one.

"No! Potter! No more!"

**::::The Result of Writers Block::::**

Yay! Haha. I think the next chapter, or the chapter after will be the finaleee. R&R please&thanks.


	8. The Whole Cast Finale

Ohhhhh, wow. I didn't even realize how long ago I first wrote this. xD Jeez, my writting style has changed so much..not to mention I'm no longer thirteen. Well, might as well finish this up now, eh? So, enjoy the final chapter! Wohoo.

**:Chapter 8 - The Whole Cast Finale:**

"Finally, finally, I've escaped that blasted Potter and his ridiculous songs." Draco says, taking a seat in front of a giant tree.

"Wrong again, Malfoy!" Harry yells as he jumps out of the tree.

"I swear, Potter! I'm going to kill you!" Harry smiled, still, after seven chapters, unbelievable out of character.

"Not before this last song is over!"

_"I may run and hide when you're shootin' spells at me, alright! But let me tell you now, there are prices to fame, alright! My childhood memoriies consistof green flashing liiiiiiiights!" _**"Potter! Have you gone mad?! Singing a song about your fame!" Draco yells. "Oh, bug off, Malfoy! It's the final song, just sing along!"**

_"Witches and wizards, can't you see, can't you see? How your spell's affecting my reality. Everytime I'm down, you can make me right, and thaat makes me larger than life!" __**"Ahem, conceited!" Malfoy yells at Harry. "Just wait until the next part! Then you'll li-"**_

**"Harry James Potter! How dare you have a song parody game and not invite Ginny and I!" Harry turned around to find a very disgruntled looking Hermione, with Ginny standing behind her. "Well, erm, you guys can join if you'd like. I'm about to go on to the next line."**

**"Oh, no no no. We make our own songs. Ready, Gin? Let's go!"**

_"I come to school in the morning light, Ginny asks me why I love school so much. Oh Ginny, please, I'm just a fortune one. 'Cause I, I love to learn. Oh, I just love to learn!"_ **"Well, **_**that's**_** for sure.." Draco mumbles. Hermione shoots him a dirty look while Ginny sings, 'Mione she loves, loves to learn, 'Mione, just loves to learn'.**

**"Join in Draco, Harry! Come on!" Hermione exclaims, while doing some eighties dance moves. Soon, Harry and Draco both find themselves doing the dance along with Hermione and Ginny, and Ron comes in out of nowhere and joins as well. **

**"Alright, guys. I think it's time for us to do one final song together!" Harry suggests, and the whole group agrees, lining up in front of the lake to sing their last song, with Harry Potter leading the way.**

_"Now it's time for so long. But we'll sing just one more song. Thanks for doing your part, you sure are smart! You know with me, and you, and our flyin' brooms we can sing anything that we wanna sing. Sing anything!"_

**"Bye, bye now!" Harry says, waving to all the readers, and the rest of the cast follows suit.**

**:Le Fin!:**

Wohoooo. Finally, I can say that this fanfiction has been finished. For some reason, I always end up writing these super late at night when I'm tired, so I know that when I read this in the morning it's not going to make any sense. But, nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed anyways. : Here's the the first fic I've finished in a looong time.


End file.
